The present invention relates to web analytics for marketing attribution. More particularly, the present invention relates to statistical marketing attribution correlation.
Internet websites may used for marketing products and services to consumers. Consumers may research such products and services using these Internet websites, and may make purchases (e.g., place orders) for the respective products and services.